Small trampoline-like devices have for many years been used in connection with the teaching of tumbling and as a device for mounting various pieces of gymnastic equipment. They have also been used by springboard divers at swimming pools, and by cheerleaders and stuntmen to achieve greatly augmented leaps. Typical of these devices is that sold under the trademark MINI-TRAMP by Nissen Corporation of Cedar Rapids, Io. Essentially, these consist of a relatively small circular or square frame within which is suspended a resilient bed, the frame being supported not far above the floor by a pair of U-shaped leg members which can be adjusted so that the plane of the bed is parallel or inclined to the floor. Several years ago it was discovered that a wide variety of tumbling exercises and the like could be performed by rebounding from one such device to another and then executing a "dismount" maneuver onto a landing pad. For this purpose, two of the square frame devices were used and separated by a spacer block level with the two beds. The performer ran onto the first bed, which was typically inclined upwardly toward the spacer block then rebounded over the latter onto and off of the second bed which was positioned parallel to the floor. In fact, a substantial and internationally recognized sport has grown up utilizing that basic combination.
But certain hazards and deficiencies are involved in that apparatus as so constructed and arranged. In the first place, the portions of the bed frames lying across, as opposed to those along each side, of the path of the performer present danger of injury should the performer inadvertently strike one during his act, either when landing on the first bed or thereafter upon the second bed. In the second place, the relatively small, square beds suspended along all four sides to their frames tend to make it somewhat critical that the performer land on them in the middle or else the nature and direction of his rebound will be substantially affected. Furthermore, it is often difficult to keep the two devices and the intervening spacer block together; the three tend to separate in use, with obvious risk to the performers, and must be constantly watched and regularly restored to position. The spacer block itself is also somewhat of a hazard or impediment since it has substantially no rebound character as do the two beds. Hence, the primary object of the present invention is the provision of improved apparatus for use in conjunction with the foregoing sport.